Questions and Answeres
by Juliett Capulet
Summary: The boys have known for a while about the fanfics being written about them but now it's gone to far. The boys are taking charge and speaking out agents the wild rumors surrounding their lives. Warning Yusuke is a little OOC


Disclaimer I don't own yu yu hakusho or any of the characters in it

All questions came form "25 Questions" By Barachi another member of I have already received permission to use some of his/her questions so don't say I am plagiarizing.

Yu Yu Hakusho Myths busted

"Hey I'm Yusuke Urimeshi and lately I have been hearing a lot of rumors going around about me and my teammates, and frankly we can't take it anymore. So our friend Juliet created this fanfic to put an end to all the wild rumors that the fans have come up with. Ok every on ready?"

"Ready!!!" Kuwabara said

"Ready" Kurama said

"No" Hiei yelled out with anger

"Oh come Hiei" Yusuke pleaded giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"No" Hiei snapped glaring at the spirit detective. "I don't want to be apart of this nonsense, so you can count me out."

"If you don't," Kurama said giving Hiei a snaky smile. "We will tell Yukina-"

"Don't make me kill you Kitsune" Hiei said pulling out his sword.

"Tell Yukina what?" Kuwabara asked look form Hiei to Kurama.

"Oh it's nothing" Yusuke and Kurama said smirking at each other and then look at Hiei who gives them both a death glare.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked looking ore confused then usual. "Why do I feel like you guys are keeping something form me?"

"Oh it's nothing" Kurama looking over at Hiei with a smirk.

"Fine!" Hiei growled putting his sword and slumping into a chair. "I'll stay but I still think this is dumb"

"That's ok just as long as you stay and help us out Hi-chan!!!" Juliet said stepping out form behind Yusuke.

"Hey Juliet where did you come form?" Yusuke asked looking puzzled. "And what are you doing here?"

"Oh come on!" Juliet: said "You don't expect me to just sit on the side and watch you guys answerer all the questions. Besides I'm here to try and represent the fans and shed some light on how theses crazy rumors started."

"Glad to see you Juliet" Kurama said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Comma." Juliet replied "It's nice to see you two. You too Kuza." She waved at Kuwabara who smiled and waved back.

"Oh would you please stop with the dam nick names they are annoying as hell." Hiei yelled moving his hand closer to his sword.

"Oh but they are so cute Hi-chan" Juliet wimped giving him a cute smile.

Hiei rolled his eyes "Fine, whatever can we just get on with the dam questions already"

Juliet brought out a decorated tissue box and pulled out a slip of paper. "Alright our first question is for Yusu." Looks over at Yusuke with a big smile. Hiei just rolls his eyes. "It says _why would him suddenly turning demon change his sexual preferences?" _Everyone's head whipped around to look at Yusuke who was lying on the floor in a stunned position.

"Well detective still want to do this silly rumors thing?" Hiei scoffed Yusuke still didn't get up so Juliet walked over and tapped him wit her foot.

"I think he's dead." Juliet said beginning to pull a sheet over Yusuke "Poor guy didn't stand a chance." Yusuke snapped back to reality and jumped to his feet.

"Hey quite that I'm not dead just a little surprised is all." Yusuke said trying to act cool. "This is one of the more out there rumors I just want to say to everyone out there I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!"

Juliet stepped in front of Yusuke wearing glasses and a lab coat "Actually the general belief is that demons are bi and not straight or gay. So" she pulled out a large chart of Yusuke in human form and Yusuke in demon form. "So it is believed that when Yusuke became a demon he automatically became bi as well." She rolled up the paper and threw it to side.

"WELL I'M NOT BI EITHER. I like girls I love Kieiko and we are getting married soon so there.'" Yusuke said smugly.

"What ever you say Urimeshi." Kuwabara said thoughtfully

"Oh just shut up and read the next question." Yusuke snapped. Juliet reached into the box and pulled out another piece of paper.

"Ok this next one is for Hi-chan" Juliet said smiling widely.

"I told you out cut it out with the nicknames." Hiei growled.

Juliet read the question "Whatever. The question for you is _we all know that he loves Yukina but how did he end up watching her constantly_?" Kurama looked over at Hiei.

"How sweet of you Hiei" Kurama teased. Kuwabara in a rage stormed over to Hiei.

"What the hell are you up to tiny?" Kuwabara yelled "Your trying to take Yukina away form me, aren't you? You want her all to yourself you little thief!" He attempted to punch Hiei in the face but Hiei stepped to the side and Kuwabara ends up falling on his head.

"Hn what an idiot." Hiei said scornfully, "and for the record if I wanted to steal Yukina form you, (he shudder at the thought of being romantically involved with his sister) you would have never seen her in the first place." He smirked down at Kuwabara who was boiling with rage.

"Ok boys lets just calm down." Juliet said stepping in between the two fighters. "I think I can remedy the situation," She pulled out the glasses and the white lab coat again

"Oh no this again." Hiei groaned.

Ignoring Hiei completely Juliet went on "You see Hiei cares about Yukina because-" Hiei cut her off with a sharp glare. Juliet winked at him, "Because he knows she is a nice girl and doesn't want Kuzu to do something stupid and make her cry the gem stones. Because Hiei knows that will attract more demons to her." She looked back at Hiei who just smirked "However he in fact doesn't watch her contently he just occasionally checks on her, right Hiei?"

"Hn well put professor." Hiei smirked "Now are we done yet?"

"Nah we have time for one more." Yusuke said with a hint of disappointment. "So take it away Juliet."

Juliet smiled "Gladly ok our final question is for Kurama. It says _why does everyone think Kurama is a screamer during sex when he never raises his voice?" _Everyone except Kurama was rolling on the floor laughing. Juliet stood up and took off her lab coat and glasses she handed them to Hiei.

"What are you giving me theses for." Hiei asked looking up at her sharply.

"Because Hi-chan." She said moving closer and closer to the door Yusuke and Kuwabara took the hint and moved closer to the door themselves.

"Where are you guys running off to?" Kurama asked, he was blushing wildly and was trying to seem clam about the whole thing.

"Oh you know we just think," Juliet said slowly. Inching her way closer and closer to the door. "Hiei would know for sure if you were a screamer during sex or not." And with that the three of them ran out the door in a cloud of dust.

Hiei and Kurama chased Juliet up a large tree outside the building Kurama had summoned and army of demon plants, and Hiei was warming up his dragon. Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready to defend Juliet but they knew they couldn't win.

"Well." Juliet said scrambling higher up the tree to avoid the thorns on Kurume's whip "It looks like that's all the time we have so please review and look on my profile for updates about my impending funereal-"

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS –"

"OH CRAP." Juliet screamed

The screen went black

Special thanks to Bracchi for letting me use quotes from 25 questions highly recommended.


End file.
